1. Field of the Invention
An apparatus for improving the formation of textile lap is described. More specifically the improvements of the instant invention concerns the assembly of fibers and tufts into lap without the use of very high compression forces and the present associated massive machinery. Lap edge uniformity as well as total uniformity and smooth surface texture is achieved by compressing a column of open tufts and fibers in one direction without disturbing their arrangement in the other two plains.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Heretofore, the principal manner of lap forming was by collecting fibers and tufts on the surface of two rotating condensers. The loosely formed mat was peeled from the condensers and passed through a series of high compression rollers. Thus, the retention of the fibers and tufts into a lap was completely dependent upon the high roller compression forces.
Cross-sectional uniformity and both long and short term lap variation is dependent upon (1) the rate at which fibers and tufts are air transferred to the condenser collection chamber, and (2) the random manner in which the fibers and tufts are drawn to the surface of the condenser screen by negative air pressure within the condenser.
A number of variables which are difficult to control are inherent in the process. The non-uniformity of the vacuum pressure across the condenser screen and distribution of fiber and tufts within the condenser collection chambers are the more serious examples that contribute to the variation in cross-sectional lap weight. Long and short term variations are controlled by an averaging device that controls the amount (average thickness) of textiles being metered to the condenser chamber.
Since a conventional textile lap is produced by compressing fibers and tufts through a series of metal rollers as the textile merges from between condenser cylinders, it is the force of several very high successive compressions that is the sole means by which the lap is held together.